Chase x Everest . I love you love story .
Paw Patrol is on the Seyschelss . Marshall and Zuma playing football together , Rocky and Skye stay at the hotel and they play Pup Pup Boogie 4 , Rubble and Tracker dig in the sand , new member Kyla looked at Rubble . Chase and Everest swiming together . Chase is so happy beucase finally Everest go to the trip with them . When Everest join to the pups he fall in love in her . When they are on the mission he worried about her . Chase has crush on Everest , Rocky has crush on Skye , Rubble has crush on Kyla . - Wow ! You re perfect at it Everest ! I mean you re good at it .- said Chase and blushed - Thanks Chase - said Everest and she do backflip . - Awesome ! - said Chase . - Do you wanna see stars and evening today Everest ? - ask Chase . - Yes ! - said Everest . - Lets do water play tag Everest - said Chase . - You re so cute Chase ! - said Everest . - As Kyla isn t cute ? - Rubble ask himself . - Amigo ! Are you there ? - ask Tracker . - Yea , yea , yea . - said Rubble . - You like her so much ? - ask Tracker . - No , I like normal her . - said Rubble and blushed . - Aw . Dude . - said Tracker . - Im master of Pup Pup Boogie ! - said Skye . - Okay ! But master of pup pup boogie is in really big danger . - said Rocky . - He he . - laguhing pups . - Hey ! Skye Do wanna see this night ? - ask Rocky . - Yes ! - said Skye . - Do wanna some to drink Skye ? - ask Rocky . - Yes ! Im really thirsty now ! - said Skye . When Rocky and Skye sit down on chairs next the pool and drinking lemonade . Rocky take orchid and he said . - This beautyfull orchid it s for you Skye ! - said Rocky . - Awwwwww. That s so cute Rocky . - said Skye . - Everest ! Now evening . Do wanna see last minutes of sun today ? - ask Chase . - Yes ! - said Everest . Now when chase and everest siting on the beach Chase take orchid . And he said . - Everest ! That s for you ! - said Chase. - Awwwww . Thank you ! - said Everest . More coming soon . - Im master of Pup Pup Boogie ! - said Skye Category:Chase x Everest Category:Rocky x Skye Category:Rubble x Kyla Category:Love stories Category:Fanon love stories Category:True love Category:Love Category:Cheverest Category:Everase Category:Rye Category:Socky Category:Maruma Category:Zuashall